Masked
by EternalJoker
Summary: Lovino, Feliciano, Matthew and Alfred are all in Sku11s, a masked band that no one knows who plays in except the four boys friends. But when new people come into town and a certain green eyed Spaniard starts to throw Lovi off his game, what will happen to the band and its members?
1. Chapter 1

I was walking around the set before the show when I heard a scream. Rolling my eyes, I walked onto the still curtained stage to see my younger twin, Feliciano, sobbing while looking down at his precious guitar. Walking over to him, I took the instrument from his hands, looking at it intently before fixing his slip up and handing it back to him. He looked down at it then glomped me, 'Ve~ing" in my ear.

"Gracias! Gracias Fratello! Ill set up your stand for you!" He nearly screamed into my ear, setting his guitar into its stand before racing over to my still un assembled one. I smirked a bit when he tripped over a wire that wasn't tapped down yet, ignoring his wailing and choosing instead to go to where my best friend Matthew was setting up his mic. His perfectly tuned bass was sitting in its own stand beside him, waiting patiently for the time it would be played, and with awesome skill.

"Wasn't Francis going to be here with some new guys?" I asked, looking as almost all the stage hands were off the stage, leaving me and my band there alone to finish setting up and get in our places. Knowing our fans, they were probably already waiting outside the concert doors to be let in, even though it was almost twenty minutes before everything was supposed to start.

"Yeah but he wont be here until later. He called earlier and said the plane was delayed somewhere and wouldn't get here until later." The wavy haired blonde looked at me with wide violet eyes, making me feel guilty for being mad. I blushed just a bit, looking to the ceiling and pinching the bridge of my nose while grumbling under my breath.

"Yeah well, tell that boyfriend of yours that I'm pissed with him. That lazy ass was supposed to help us this time..." Matthew blushed crimson at the mention of his not so secret secret relationship with his math tutor, Francis Bonnefoy.

"LOVINO!" He screeched, making me wince at the attack on my ear drums. "You said you wouldn't say anything about that!" I laughed, waving off the still red Canadian and walking towards the back of the set where his lazy also- younger- twin was asleep on his drum set. Scowling at Alfred, who was drooling _and_ snoring, I walked behind him and slammed my foot on the pedal, sending out a huge 'BOOM". Al jumped, wide awake, his sky blue eyes wide with fright and golden spun hair slightly messed by his nap.

"What the hell do you think you're doing sleeping right before a show, bastard?" I growled, glaring at the slightly older teen in front of me. Alfred looked sheepish, blushing slightly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Haha, even hero's need sleep, Lovino." I shook my head at the idiot, thinking that I would need to have a talk with Arthur, Al's boyfriend about keeping him up on the nights before shows. I smirked, imagining the straight laced brit sputtering from that line of questioning. I walked back to where Feli was _finally_ standing in his place near me, his pure white guitar resting comfortably on his shoulders. I picked up my guitar from where it was resting in its stand, strumming it once to make sure it was tuned correctly. It was the complete opposite to Felicianos. Where his was white as newly fallen snow and had a high pitched and clear sound, mine was black as midnight, almost purring when strummed. The only non-black thing on mine were the strings, which were white, just as Felis strings where black.

Looking around once more to make sure everything was ok, I pulled my mask down to cover my face, watching as the others did the same thing. The three closest people around me turned into complete strangers, although everyone's mask matched their personality.

Felis mask was the drama comedy mask, though I don't see why he would, since we all knew he was grinning underneath it just like it was showing. Alfred was wearing the Batman mask. When everyone asked him why he chose that one, he said hero's needed to look heroic or some stupid shit like that. Matthew was wearing a skull bandana around the lower half of his face with big sunglasses over his eyes.

Mine was the only one that was out of the ordinary. It was just a piece of regular cardstock, attached to me with little elastic bands that looped around my ears. I was just had a crudely drawn skeletal mouth on it, but paired with my eyes, which burned or iced over so many times, it looked pretty damn hot, or so I've been told. I watched as the curtain opened and the cacophony started that would end for a while.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, I took my microphone from is stand and walked to the front of the stage and screaming into the mic. "HELLO EVERYONE!" Everyone screamed and I grinned behind my mask, relaxing into my role as always.

I motioned for ebeyone to quiet down, getting it fairly quiet before speaking again. "Well its Sku11s here and we're ready to get this party started! First off, HOT MESS BY COBRA STARSHIP!" Screams all aroundlet me believe that the song was welcome here.

_You were a problem child_

_Been grounded your whole life so now you're running wild_

_Playing with those good girls no that aint your style_

_You think you're hot shit and oh I love it I love it yeah eh_

_Stublin' but yeah you still looking hella fine_

_Keep doing what you doing cause ill make you mine_

Me and Feli chimed in together, singing the chorus

_Cause you're a HOT MESS and I'm fallin' for you_

_and I'm like HELL YEAH let me make you my boo_

_cause you can shake it shake it shake it yeah you know what to do_

_You're a HOT MESS and I'm loving it HELL YES_

Cutting the song off there cause no one in the band really liked it, I walked back to the vaery front of the stage, speaking out to the audience. "Everyone liking it so far?" Screams from everyone told us that yes, they were liking it all. Light at the back of the hall caught my attention and I smiled, recognizing Francis, although he was wit three people I didn't know. Speaking on auto pilot, I watched as Francis got one of the bouncers to escort him to the front of the crowd into the VIP area. When they were close enough to touch if I leaned down, one of them caught my attention. He was almost as tall as Francis, who towered over me, and had dark chocolate brown hair. The thing that caught me the most were his emerald green eyes that sparkled up into mine mischievously. Shaking myself out of the spell those eyes brought mt into, I turned my attention back to the crowd.

"Our second song PONY BY FAR!" Screams that were mainly from girls this time made me wince, though I tried not to let it show.

Hearing Alfred come in with drums, I carefully played along, trying not to get to excited and speed up like I do a lot in practice. Walking over to where Feli was playing very lightly, I leaned in with him and sung huskily, smirking at how our voices, so alike but so different, made most of the girls scream and lost blush.

_Hot little number..._

Walking back to my stand and slipping off my guitar, I set it back down so I could move freely with the song. Glancing at the brunette Francis brought with him, I decided to tease him just a bit.

_I'm just a bachelor_

_Looking for a partner_

_Someone who knows how to ride_

_without even falling off_

_Gotta be compatible_

_Takes me to my limit_

_Boy I wanna break you off_

_I promise that you wont wanna get off_

Watching as the brunette raised an eyebrow when I made eye contact, I also watched that, as Francs spoke in his ear, him blush up to his ears. Walking to the front where I usually go to talk, I leaned down and spoke almost face to face with the still blushing brunette.

_If you're horny lets do it_

_Ride it My pony_

_My saddles waiting_

_come and jump on it_

_If you're horny lets do it_

_Ride it My pony_

_My saddles waiting_

_come and jump on it_

The brunette's blush slowly died off, although his eyelids lowered to half mast, the earlier bright gem green eyes darkening to forest green. It almost made _me_ blush. Standing up, I walked back to Alfred, running my hands along his shoulders and chest, putting on a show for everyone in the audience. All of our fans knew every member was gay, so even though we change a word here and there to fit us, they still love it.

_Sitting here flossing_

_Peeping your stillers_

_Just want to have my chance_

_of things I would do to you_

_You and you're body_

_Every single portion_

_Sends chills up and down my spine_

_And juices flowing down my thighs_

I finished the song back at the front of the stage, smirking at the green eyed man in front of me. Focusing back to the rest of the audience, I asked the expected question. "You all know what time it is! What should we play for the third and final song?" SO many voices rang out, but I heard one that caught my attention. "QUIET!" I yelled, making the entire hall go silent. "You!" I spoke, pointing at a girl that couldn't possibly show more skin without being thrown in jail on public nudity charges. "What did you say?" She tied o look seductively at me, pursing her nastily lip gloss covered lips and pushing her chest out even more than it already was. "Toxic, but not the one by Britany Spears, but the one by Static Lullaby." I looked behind me, seeing agreeing nods from everyone else before turning back to the crowd. "There you go. Last song of the night Toxic by Static Lullaby!"

Instead of having a stare down with the brunette, I chose someone else from the group. Ignoring Francis because even if Matthew acted sweet and innocent, he would hack off my balls with a spoon if I ever made eye at Francis. The tall blonde that was making goo goo eyes at Feli, who was making them right back was out of the picture was out too, so that only left one. I had to admit, the guy was hot. Pale skin and white hair with blood red eyes that were shining with confidence. I didn't really care much for the arrogance that was rolling off him in waves, but I didn't want to make it too noticeable that the brunette was who I had my eye on, if it wasn't already to obvious.

_Baby can't you see, I'm calling_

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

_Its dangerous, I'm falling_

I watched as the pale man licked his lips, winking at me seductively. I smirked at him, glad I was finally get a positive reaction out of someone.

_There's no escape, I cant wait_

_I need a hit baby give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm loving it_

I watched, wide eyed as the green eyed man stormed over to his friend, speaking harshly into his ear before glaring at him. The albino looked sheepish, glancing down at his shoes before back up at me. 'Sorry' he mouthed, looking scared. I shrugged, although curiosity was prickling at me about what the brunette had said to make his friend back off. Glancing at him, I saw him watching me with those dark green eyes. He pointed to me, then to himself. Understanding what he was asking, I nodded, although I was blushing hard. I turned around to try to finish the song and compose myself since I was no doubt going to be seeing the green eyed man again.

_Too high, cant come down_

_Losing my head, spinning round and round_

_Do you feel me now? _

I picked up my guitar, playing along with Matt and Feli just for the hell of it, missing my baby in my arms.

_With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of your poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do cause you know that you're toxic._

Turning back to the audience, I bowed, knowing Matt Al and Feli were doing the same behind me. Setting my microphone back into the stand, I said a few parting words before walking off stage as the curtain closed. "Hope you all had a good time. You know we'll be back next week! SAME TIME SAME PLACE!" Chants of encore and repeats followed us as we made our way back to the BAAS room. We had all just sat down and thrown our masks on the center table when a knock sounded.

'Well' I thought to myself, 'Time to meet Mr. Mysterious...'


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thanks to Hikarushining! I LOVE you for messaging me :) Thanks for the support ^-^ and sorry for this being later than I said. I have horrible ADD and Practices are taking up ALL my time after school.

* * *

Not five minutes after we get into the BTM, there was a quick knock on the door. Matt stood, sighing as he placed his mask onto his face. Walking to the door, he opened it a tiny bit, letting the rest of us hear the distinctive "Hon hon hon~" laugh echo. Groaning when Matt let Francis in, I let my head fall against the love seat I was sitting in by myself. "Everyone, these are some of my closest friends." Francis gave Matt a gentle one armed hug before tugging the albino and green eyed men beside him, wrapping an arm around them both. "The brunette is Antonio. He's from Spain and also plays the guitar. He is a lot like Feli in some ways." Everyone but the new guys and Feli sweat dropped, getting Francis's thinly veiled comment.

The Spaniard came and sat beside me, forcing me to slid over or touch him, neither of which I was happy with, although I chose the later. It was the lesser of two evils in my mind. I ignored him, focusing instead on the red eyed albino the Francis was introducing now.

"This is Gilbert, he's from Germany, like his little brother, Ludwig." Francis pointed behind him to the blonde boy, standing rigidly behind the two. "Me, Gil and Tony were part of the Bad Touch Trio were we came from." My eyes widened, unconsciously going to the man sitting beside me. He grinned at me, reveling perfectly straight pearl white teeth and winked at me. I blushed hotly, glaring at him hard while trying to ignore the flush. The longer I stared into his jade green eyes the hotter I felt so I chose to tune back into he introductions. Francis was at the tail end of introducing the boy who I assumed was Ludwig. "He's about Feli and Lovinos age." I squashed the want to stick my tongue out at him, growling lowly in my throat when I saw Feliciano staring at him, a pink flush rising up his neck to make splotches on his cheeks.

Ludwig went to stand over with my brother, Matt and Francis thankfully following him. A silence fell on our group and I counted down. 3...2...1... "OUR TURN" Predictably, Feli had jumped up, screaming it at the top of his lungs instead of talking like a normal person. "I'm Feliciano Giovanni Vargas, the middle Vargas brother. I play the main guitar and back Fratello up whenever he needs it in the singing area." Feli paused, looking at me expectantly, wanting me to speak next. Luckily Alfred jumped up. "Yo! Names Alfred F. Jones! Baby bro to the quiet guy over there." He pointed over to where Matt had moved near me, both of us playing rock-paper-scissors to determine who was going to introduce themselves next. "I'm the HERO and play the drums."

I sat smugly on the coach while Matt stood close by, glaring briefly at me before turning to look at the rest of the group. Everyone had pretty much started talking in their own private conversations. I watched Matt stutter and try to talk above the din in his whisper voice for a moment before I stood up and glared at the crowd. "OI! Shut the hell up bastards!" You could hear crickets chirp in the silence that followed. Smiling wanly at Matt, I sat back down and let him talk. "Well.. I'm Matthew Williams and I'm Al's big brother even though me have different last names. Our parents divorced when we were born, my mother taking me to Canada where I took her name. Al stayed her with our father and kept his last name. I play bass and back up singer with Feli if I'm needed." He was about to sit back down but Francis came up behind him and hugged him around the waist. "He's also my boyfriend, so don't even think about it Gil." The albinos eyes narrowed but he reluctantly nodded, giving Matt and toothy grin.

Sinking even lower into the loveseat, I was hoping they would forget about me, but of course, Feli had to open his big mouth. "Fratello! Your turn!" I glared down at the bracelets on my wrists, trying to ignore. My plan crashed, though, when Feli yanked on my hand, pulling me up to stand beside him. Scowling, I shook off his hand and stood straight, not really looking anyone in the eye. "Lovino Romano Vargas. Eldest brother. Back up bass and lead vocals." I went to sit back down but was stopped by Felis look. He was pouting, bottom lip poked out and his shoulders slouched from their usual straightness. If anything, our grandfather had taught us good posture and manners, even if we didn't use them.

"Fratello~ Share some more!" Feli spoke carefully. To anyone else, it sounded like all his other wistful words, but to me, I could hear the dangerous edge to them. I raised a brow, knowing there was a 50/50 chance he would actually carry out his unspoken threat. his always nearly closed eyes opened fully, reveling the same amber orbs as my own, although his sparkled with a mischievous glint. "Fine. I'll just talk about you. Well Fratellos favorite color is red like his favorite food tomatoes. He also likes it when someone will sin-" "Silencio idiota!" I slapped my hand over his mouth, guaranteeing he wouldn't be spouting off anymore facts about me. Glaring at him until he stopped struggling, I gave him a warning look before sitting down and ignoring the amused looks I was receiving. I telepathically tried to tell Matt to help me, which he must have picked up on if his next words were any indication.

"Since we need to be out of here before the fans are released, and I don't want to cut our meeting short, why don't we all head over to Felis house?" A round of agreements later and we were all piled into my black van. Francis and Gil sat in the back on either side of a very uncomfortable Matthew. The middle row had Ludwig, whose ears were being talked off by Alfred and Feliciano. Unfortunately, that left me driving with a beaming brunette next to me on the bench seat.

We weren't five minutes into the drive to the house when he started to play twenty questions. Bored, I just answered them, to tired to care about being annoyed at his pushiness. "Where do you live?" "317 Little Italy." "How old are you?" "17." "What are your parents like?" I stiffened at that, biting my lip and tightening my hands on the steering wheel. Trying to ignore the pain in my chest, I tried to scowl at him, though I think it came out as wince. "I'm not answering that." I slammed my fist into the horn when someone cut me off. "Bastardo!" I screeched, glaring out the windshield.

I glanced at my silent companion, surprised when I saw him watching me with a stupid grin plastered on his face. "... What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. He just smirked, turning his head to look out the side window. "Nothing." He remarked smugly. I could imagine him sticking his tongue out right then, knowing he was just childish enough to actually do it. I glared at nothing, the silence stretching for a few minutes until I snapped. "What the hell is so funny?!" I yelled, slamming my hand down in the bench we were sitting on.

He calmly looked over at me, the grin still in place as he spoke. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" I looked at him, unbelieving for a moment before I screamed. All I could think was how I was going to murder this idiot before I even made it home.


End file.
